Erica Abella
Erica Aoibfe Abella, colloquially known as Eri, is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Phanes, the protogenoi of life, and has been selected to succeed her father in Greek Mythology. Adoring her destiny and wanting to follow it to a 'T', she sides with the Royals. Character Personality Eri is very ambitious. She would do anything to achieve her goals, big or small. She often has a lot of targets and won't relax until they're done. If the case calls for it, she can and will resort to many immoral methods to achieve it. She doesn't care if other people are hurt because of her actions, all she cares about is achieveing her goals. Eri is a rather confident girl. She looks good and she knows it. She will flaunt that she's pretty towards everyone in the school, and once's she good at something, no one can bring her down. She doesn't need to be flirtatious to get her way, all she needs to do is just take it and it's hers. Eri is highkey petty, so much so that she would never even think about helping someone who has wronged her badly. She won't send her vengeance just yet, though; she'll wait until your worst and thrn leave you in the dust. She has no mercy, and will deliver it all with a smiling face. Good luck being in her bad books. She needs no Thanos snap to turn you into ashes. Appearance Eri has chocolate brown skin, very close to her mother's skin. She is very proud of her skin colour, and she believes her skin makes her beautiful. She has very dark brown 'doe' eyes, which are rather deceiving. She often uses her eyes to make her look innocent, when she really is not. Eri possesses wavy dark brown hair, which is up to her mid-back. She often puts her hair into a single ponytail. Eri is 5 foot 6 inches tall, just slightly shorter than her mother and peers. Hobbies and Interests Matchmaking Eri, being the daughter of the protogenoi of procreation, adores matchmaking. She often ships people up, just to her own amusement. The couples blossoming in the Mythology program are just beautiful, to her. Designing Eri has a lot of doodles and sketches of clothes in her books. Showing those designs is an off-topic, and it might be the one thing she is insecure about. She makes designs for her family without credit, as she doesn't want to be known to the world as a designer. Not just yet. Modeling Eri considers herself a world-class model, as she is always going for photoshoots. Her sisters call her very lucky, and sometimes, for a laugh, she'll strike a modeling pose at home. Babysitting Eri loves playing with kids, talking to kids and just interacting with kids. She believes they are so much fun to work with. Later on life, she plans to work with them. Gardening TBA Myths How They Go Main Article: Phanes How Does Ife Fit Into It? Eri was adopted by Phanes when she was but a baby, as her wanted a kid on his own. Therefore, she takes his destiny. Viewpoint on Destiny Eri adores her destiny. She cherishes the idea of being the next Phanes, but she doesn’t trample on Rebels, as one of her dearest friends is a rebel, and she just adores all the love going on even in the midst of conflict. Relationships Family Father- Phanes Ife's father is very nice to her, but is very strict. Ife knows not to bother him when he is busy; when he is free, however, he has a lot of fun with her. Some of Ife's designs are modeled after her father, or, at least, use some of his motifs. She also believes her father is worth honouring. Friends Basilica Isla If there's one person she can trust as much as her father, it's Basil. She is pretty chill, so she can trust her with anything. She's also a free make-up model for Eri, so that's great too! Agape Cyprian TBA Aaron Aeras TBA Belize Olympia TBA Nazeli Astɫik TBA Nacre Gyre TBA Rosemary O'Cigfran TBA Acquaintances Saline Gyre TBA Enemies Naya Buluku TBA Romance TBA Trivia *Erica's favourite colour is green, as it represents life. Category:Royals Category:Yoruba Mythology Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Princesses